What the future holds for us
by Kivica
Summary: 12 years have passed, since our heroes have beaten Victor Crane and worked on the bionic island. Everything is peaceful, until an old friend of Donald and Douglas decides to interrupt this peace and to destroy anything that has to do with the Davenport-family. But he made the plan without his daughter, which's hate on her father is unmeasurable big. Can she help the Davenports?


Hey guys. Thanks for reading by. This is my firs "Lab Rats"-Story. In original, this story is in German, so I tried my best to translate it. There will be grammatical faults for sure, so please have some mercy

Well, what to say about this fiction: here, in Switzerland, we are still in the third season, when the Davenports had THE fight with Victor and his army. So the episodes with the bionic island are still in front of us and I can't wait for it! ;-)

Ok, I hope you enjoy this little story of mine and please tell me your opinion. 

* * *

**Lab Rats – What the future holds for us**

 **Chapter 1 – Let the chaos begin!**

12 years have passed, since the Davenports have beaten Victor Crane and worked on the bionic island. Everything is peaceful, until an old friend of Donald and Douglas decides to interrupt this peace and to destroy anything that has to do with the Davenport-family.

But he made the plan without his daughter, which's hate on her father is unmeasurable big. Can she help the Davenports?

* * *

"Donald, Darling! Hurry up! We're going to be late for the parental conference with Principal Perry!"

Tasha Davenport put a chain around her neck that her husband had given her for their 15th wedding anniversary. The chain was made of simple white gold and it had a pendant in the shape of a heart, which you can open and put two pictures inside. One of these pictures, which Tasha had put inside, showed her and Donald on their first date. The other one showed their children: Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and the newest family member Maya on her first birthday.

Tasha and Donald were so happy, when they found out, that they are having a baby together! Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were also happy, that they will become a baby-brother or baby-sister. When it was clear, that the baby will be a girl, Leo and Bree went crazy. Leo insisted, that he's gonna be her protector and scare every boy, that came to near to his sister, away. And Bree was making plans to teach the girl about make-up, clothing, dancing… anything, that a girl likes!

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Donald ran down the stairs and tried to catch his breath, as he stopped beside his wife. "It's unbelievable, that scary Perry is now the Principal of the Elementary-School. She wants to terrify the poor kids from the beginning!"

"Oh, come on, Donald. She's not THAT scary anymore. Our daughter is getting pretty well along with her.", disabused Tasha her husband and helped him to get his tie right.

Donald grumbled. "Of course she's getting along with Perry. Our princess doesn't make trouble like our other four children, when they were in school."

In that moment, the front door opened and the mentioned Davenport/Dooley-children entered the living room.

Well, "children" is maybe the wrong word, because just one of the five was still a kid. The other four were now adults… even if they didn't sometimes behave like grown-ups.

"So, kids, how was the movie?", asked Donald and put his watch on.

"It was great, Daddy!", squeaked Maya and bounced up and down. Her black pigtails bounced with her. "You had to see that! Princess Butterfly, the unicorn, saved her whole kingdom with her magical horn!"

"That sounds great, sweetie."

"Oh, it was great!" shouted Adam and bounced together with his little sister up and down. Even tough Adam was nearly thirty; he still didn't lost the child inside him.

He was still the tallest and of course the strongest of them all, but he still looked the same like he looked like back then in school. Just the mustache and beard were new. Adam said, it made him manlier, and yes, it looked good on him.

"Yeah, Adam was so fascinated about the movie, that when it ended, he remained seated and shouted "AGAIN! AGAIN" to the screen." Bree shook her head.

She grew up to a beautiful young woman. Her hair was a little bit longer and it fell in soft waves down her back.

"And as he realized, that the movie won't start again, he wanted to punish the screen with his heat-ray!", growled Leo, sat on the couch and shoot Adam an angry look.

Leo has gotten taller and was nearly tall as his older brother. He also became manlier but he still was jumpy. And Maya took advantage of it. Whenever she could put a prank on her brother… she did it!

Leo and Janelle were now a few years a couple and he was planning on asking her to marry him.

"Thank goodness, we could prevent that situation, because we promised Adam, he'll get a big dish of ice cream, if he leaves the screen alone and come with us."

Chase finished the movie-story, sat down beside Leo and ran a hand through his hair. Since he was a teacher at the bionic island, he kept the length. They were just a little bit darker than before. Apart of that, Chase had changed a lot. He was more muscular and taller. He wasn't as tall as his older brother, but Adam didn't toss him around anymore. They respected each other now. 

Their daily life was still the same: if they weren't on a mission, they were teachers on the island and helped the other bionic kids how know how to use their abilities. If there was a day off, they enjoyed their family-life. Or they went on dates.

At least Bree was, because she was together again with Owen, who was now an art teacher on their old school. Adam was still single, but he wanted it that way, 'cause he didn't feel like he needed a girlfriend at the moment. He was happy as long there was something to eat in the fridge.

And Chase had still his problems with the other gender. He often thought about the incident with the girl Sabrina few years ago, as Spike scared her away. Yes, they went on a date, but Chase felt the whole time, that Sabrina was still scared of him and put him on distance. That's why he had to tell her "Goodbye"…

Since then, he made a big bow around girls and used his time to train his brain and body. 

"Well, then I know what to get Adam for Christmas." Donald smirked and helped Tasha in her jacket.

"Christmas is in nearly three months. I don't think that the DVD will be released till then.", reminded Leo his stepfather.

"Yes, maybe for ordinary people. But for me, Donald Davenport, that shouldn't be a problem at all." He stretched his fist in the air and laughed.

His wife and children just moaned and didn't say anything. It had become better, the whole 'I-am-Donald-Davenport-the-best-man-in-the-world'-attitude, but… oh well…

The doors of the elevator opened and Douglas walked in to the living room.

"Oh, Donnie, Donnie, Donnie. You know, there are more important things then money. Such as family and…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that… Dougie. And you know, that I hate it, when you call me Donnie!"  
"And I hate it, when you call me Dougie… Donnie!"

"Dougie!"

"Donnie!"

"DOUGIE!"

"DONNIE!"

"Enough, you two!" Tasha pulled on Donalds ear and dragged him to the front door. "Really, you two behave sometimes like kids!"

"Douglas started it… ow, ow, ow!"

"Stop whining, we'll be late for…"

The alarm drowned her remaining words.

"Quick, to the lab!" Douglas ran to the elevator. Donald could free himself of Tashas strong grip and ran with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo after his brother.

"What's happening, mommy?", asked Maya and looked after her father. Tasha patted softly her daughters head and shrugged.

"I don't know, sweetie, but your father managed to avoid an appointment with Principal Perry." 

* * *

As the team arrived at the lab, Donald went to a control table and ran a hand over it. Instantly a card opened in front of them and a big red spot blinked in the middle.

"Oh no, the lab in the Amazonas exploded."

"How could that happen?", asked Bree and kept staring at the red spot.

Donald shook his head. "I don't know. As far as I know, there wasn't something that could make such a big damage. I just hope, nobody was harmed… or worse…"

"Nobody was inside the building as it blew up." Douglas was on the phone speaking with somebody, who worked at the lab. "They're all fine. Just shocked."

The elder Davenport sighed. "Thanks God! Then it's not so fatal. Of course, years of work are ruined, but it…"

He went silent. Another card opened in front of him and there was a red, blinking spot again.

"What? The lab in the Sahara… it exploded!", shouted Donald in despair. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Ok, guys, let's move!", ordered Chase and ran to his capsule, but Douglas stopped him.

"There is no point in going there, kiddo. The labs are destroyed. There's nothing you can do there."

Leo wanted to say something, as the elevator opened and his mother came in to the lab.

"Honey, Douglas, there is a young woman, who needs to speak with you."

"Who?", asked both at the same time.

Tasha shook her head. "She didn't say her name. She just said it's about Charles… your brother."


End file.
